Common in the industry of computer aided drafting is the need for a user, or drafter, or designer, to place multiple objects close to a center. The placement of the multiple objects aides the designer when combining parts and sub-parts to form a larger assembly comprised of multiple components. The modeling of any assembly involves specifying all of its constituent parts and then adding them into the assembly. Traditionally, this process is typically done by specifying one part at a time and positioning the part into the assembly. The positioning can be time consuming and inefficient when a large number of parts are involved or if there are many instances of the same part that are members of the assembly. Alternatively, the addition of multiple parts may result in overlapping placement or illogical placement that could occur anywhere within the limits of the 3D modeling environment. Additionally, it is important that these parts don't overlap each other in the assembly space.
It is desirable to improve user experience and efficiency with logical and intuitive placement of parts in an assembly; adding multiple parts to the assembly in a single operation with efficiency and less effort can significantly reduce the time to model the assembly. What is needed is a system and method for adding multiple parts in an assembly in a single operation that overcomes the limitations of the known methods discussed above.